


morning is our time

by EJwrites



Series: SHAY WEEK [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, SHAY DAVYDOV WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: the prompt: Day 2: Ships.the fic:  delphine and shay met in the produce isle a while ago and have slowly gone from strangers to friends to lovers.  their first morning after is one of glowing happiness.





	morning is our time

Her alarm buzzed quietly on the nightstand, like it did every day.She peeled her eyes open and caressed the touch screen to make the noise stop.She settled back into the pillows and pushed her shoulders back into Delphine’s chest.

The alarm hadn’t seemed to bother her.Her arms were still sleep-limp around her torso, her slow, even breaths tickling the baby hairs on Shay’s neck. 

Shay smiled.When she’d bumped into Delphine in the produce section she hadn’t imagined they’d end up here: the morning after the first time they’d slept together. 

The first time they’d met they’d just nodded at each other.  But as time went on and their schedules seemed to put them in the same grocery store at the same time on several occasions and they’d decided to become friends.The universe had seemed to want it, after all.

And when Delphine confessed over their weekly ‘date’ that she might be bi and that she was coming to that realization because of her feelings for Shay.Well.The universe was really looking out for her this time.She had been worried she was crushing on an unavailable straight girl, yet again.

She sighed, her heart feeling lighter than it had in months. 

But happiness and contentment aside, it really was time to get up.

She turned and faced Delphine.She stirred a little, but was very clearly not fully awake. 

“Good morning,” Shay whispered and kissed her nose.

Delphine gave a squeaky grumble and nuzzled into the pillows.

Shay laughed, her chest filling with affection.On the last of her giggles she murmured, “Hey, we have to go to work today.”

“Noooo,” Delphine complained, her voice gravelly from sleep, “I hate that place.”

“I thought you loved your job?”

Delphine blinked her eyes open and smirked.Her eyes caught the first rays of sunlight filtering in over Shay’s shoulder and turned to honey, sparkling with a restrained smile.“I like it a lot less if I have to leave this bed to go there.”

Shay blushed and grinned, her tummy doing somersaults.She was still getting used to this new, affectionate side to Delphine.And the realization that she wanted to spend more time in bed with her.“Cheeseball,” she murmured.She leaned forward and kissed her. 

It was supposed to be short and sweet, a quick peck before she rolled back over and dragged her out of bed by whatever limb she could grab.But Delphine’s lips were so soft and Shay hadn’t had caffeine yet today so her resolve was weakened.She brought her hand up to Delphine’s face and cupped her jaw.Delphine sucked on her bottom lip and put a hand in the middle of Shay’s back.

She shuddered, suddenly hyperaware of the fact they were both still naked from the night before.

She surged forward, rolling Delphine onto her back and sliding on top of her.She was just about to straddle her waist when her alarm went off again.

Their lips separated with a smack and a choice curse from both of them.

Shay reluctantly rolled over and turned it off.She opened her phone and turned all the future alarms off as well.

“We should really get up,” she said without actually meaning it.

Delphine ran her hand over Shay’s back for a moment.Shay heard her sigh heavily before her arm went limp and dropped back to the bed.She started to pull herself up. 

But before she could get any further Shay rolled to face her, suddenly not ready to get up and stop playing around now that Delphine wasn’t fighting it.The thought of ending this glow and going to a sterile clinic made her reconsider being responsible.“If I eat you out, will you stop being grumpy and get out of bed?”

Delphine gave a startled laugh, her cheeks tinging pink.“That doesn’t sound like a fair trade.”

Shay rested her hand on Delphine’s chest and started to draw patterns with her fingertips.“Hmm, then what would be fair?” she purred.

“I get to,” she bit her lip, uncertainty in her tone, “Eat you out, too,” she continued, the phrase deliberately pronounced and unsure on her tongue still.

Shay grinned, her heart fluttering and her stomach twisting.“Deal,” she murmured before kissing her again. 

She rolled back on top of her, this time settling her hips between her thighs.She nipped her lip before kissing down her neck.Since they were on a time table, she only pressed a few kisses there and on her chest.It didn’t matter that this was less than usual, by the time she got to Delphine’s belly she was already moaning and writhing.

She kissed her thighs as she brought them over her shoulders.

Delphine propped herself up on her elbow.

Shay stopped and looked up at her with her brow furrowed.“What are you doing?” she asked gently, so as not to make her think she’d done something wrong.

Delphine pressed her lips together.“If I sit up like this, it’s harder for me to move.”

“That’s literally the best part, why would you want that?”

“I-” Delphine laughed at herself, “I don’t know.”

_Men._ Shay thought. _Who else would have told her to do that?_ “Just lay back, babe.Move however you feel like.”

As Delphine settled back, her movement stilted by her lack of confidence, Shay settled further down.She bent her legs at the knee and crossed her ankles in the air.She ran a soothing hand over Delphine’s belly and she sighed, relaxing finally.She kissed all over her thighs and hips, watching her closely to make sure she was okay.The tight, insistent grip on her shoulder pulling her closer said she was.

So she brushed her hair over her shoulder and her nose over Delphine’s waiting slit.Her whole body jerked and she let out a guttural moan.

Shay grinned, grabbed Delphine’s hand, and dove in.

It didn’t take long to get her to the edge.She wasn’t even pulling out the cool tricks she could do, either.But Delphine loved it anyway, if the sounds she was making were any indication.Her hips bucked slowly and Shay could tell she was trying not to hurt her.But in less than five minutes every muscle in Delphine’s body tensed and Shay’s head was firmly squished between her thighs.

The best goddamned part.

Shay kept her motions going until Delphine’s legs relaxed.She reversed her kissing process, up her belly and chest, until she was hovering over Delphine’s face.

Delphine, with her hand not still intertwined with Shay’s, brushed Shay’s hair out of her face.She pulled her in for a kiss.Shay melted into it, basking in the feel of Delphine underneath her trying to catch her breath.

She pulled away slowly, looking down at Delphine’s flushed face.“You okay?” 

She wanted to check in, but she didn’t want to be to overbearing about it.She didn’t want to implant worry where there was none.She had a sneaking suspicion that Delphine would clam up and pull away if asked too directly about her feelings.Which was fine by her, she wasn’t going to push for answers if she wasn’t ready.She just needed to make sure Delphine wasn’t freaking out.

Delphine grinned.“Très.”

“Good.”

Delphine put her hands on Shay’s chest and traced her collarbones with her fingertips.Her whole body hummed with every brush of her fingers.She leaned up and kissed her some more, slowly ramping up the intensity until it was difficult to tell whose tongue was in which mouth. 

Shay felt her body temperature rise and a thin sweat started on her back.

“Is it my turn now?” Delphine murmured around Shay’s tongue.

“Please,” Shay husked.

Delphine smiled shyly before rolling them over gently.She slowly moved down Shay’s body pressing kiss after kiss to her skin, almost reverently.Shay’s muscles jumped where Delphine’s hair fell forward and tickled her.

When Delphine settled between her thighs she looked up at Shay with a small smile.Shay reached out and stroked her cheek with her thumb, reassuring her that she was here and that she was into pretty much whatever Delphine could do from there.Apparently that’s all she needed and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Shay.

Shay wished that she could’ve been more present and comforting.But she had worked herself up so much that the second Delphine started touching her her muscles turned to goo.She flopped back to the mattress, her eyes sliding shut.

And for only ever eating a girl out twice including this time, Delphine was really good at it.The soles of Shay’s feet were tingling and she was really close in no time.If she were more experienced, Shay would have thought she was teasing.She would go just the right speed but just off to the side.Or she’d be right on but not fast enough.And she could make it work, if she was given enough time.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t in the cards for today.Delphine pulled away, her breath heavy and rested her cheek on Shay’s thigh.Shay groaned and slumped back to the mattress.

“It’s not working,” Delphine sulked.

Shay laughed through a groan, “Yeah, it was.”

“Sorry,” Delphine winced.“My mouth is tired.How do you do that for so long?”

Shay laughed again.“Practice, I guess.Though I have been single for a long time, so I don’t know how I managed today.”

Delphine giggled.She pulled herself up and slid up to Shay’s face.She kissed her, long and deep.She pulled away and pressed their noses together.“Do you want me to…”Delphine ran her hand up Shay’s thigh and hesitated.“Can I-”

“Yes, absolutely,” Shay husked. 

Delphine giggled.“I didn’t even finish.”

“Looks like it’s going around this morning.”

Delphine flushed and started laughing, a full-bodied laugh that caused her arm to give out and forced her to bury her face in Shay’s neck. 

Shay laughed too.Teasing Delphine always ended in her hiding her face and as they had gotten closer she had started hiding her face on Shay, which resulted in some pretty quality snuggles.

When Delphine pulled back she had a shy look on her face, eyes wide and her mouth drawn to the side.Not usually the case.

“I’m sorry, Delphine.I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.I was just kidding.I won’t joke about it anymore.”

“No, it’s fine.I just… You make me feel so good.I wish I could, you know, do the same for you.”

“You do!  That felt amazing!” Shay rushed to comfort her.“It’s just you’re new to that particular sex act, so it’s not your strong suit.But you’ll learn.”She giggled and pulled her closer, “We’ll train you like in _Rocky._ Tongue pushups.You could lick a cow carcass.”

Delphine giggled an, “Eww.”

“You’ll figure it out.”She kissed her cheek.“I promise.And until then I am just happy to be along for the ride.”

Delphine smiled.She brought her hand up the inside of Shay’s thigh and waited. 

Shay nodded.

With that, Delphine slid her fingers into her. 

Shay tossed her head back with an, “Oh, fuck!”She fisted one of her hands in Delphine’s curls and she slid the other around her back, pulling her tightly to her.She wrapped her legs around her hips, making Delphine moan.

And just like that they were back into it.And Shay was right on the edge again, this time Delphine’s long fingers making her hips thrust. 

Delphine nuzzled into her neck, dragging her lips, tongue, and teeth over the taught muscle.

She wanted to sigh an, ‘I love you,’ into her ear.But for some reason she thought that it wasn't the right time.Too soon, maybe.Too much.She didn’t really know.So she just sighed, not articulating it and breathing in the scent of Delphine’s hair.It was quickly becoming one of her favorite smells.

And with that, she toppled over the edge; legs shaking, gasping moans, and arching back.

Delphine brought her down with slow, tender kisses.

Shay cupped her face when they parted.“You’re really good at that, though.”

Delphine grinned.“Good.”After a moment where they stared at each other, what felt like unspoken ‘I love you’s hanging in the air, Delphine asked, “Should we get up now?”

Shay clumsily picked up her phone and checked the time.

“Oh, shit.Yeah.I guess I’m not doing yoga today.”

Delphine turned her head to see the display, “Putain.”

Shay turned to her, with her face screwed into surprise.“Did you just call me a whore?”

Delphine snorted.“No, I said whore, but for me it is like your ‘fuck.’”She pressed a kiss to her lips and slid off.“I am going to be very late to work today.”

Shay sat up and watched her get out of bed.“Do you want coffee?”

Delphine smirked, “Thank you, but I think I will be okay.You’ve already done a fine job of waking me up.”She went back to locating all her clothes. 

Shay pulled herself out of bed too, putting things together for a quick shower.Out of the corner of her eye she caught Delphine’s grimace as she held up her slacks.

“You okay?” Shay asked with a chuckle.

“I really don’t think dress pants would be comfortable without underwear on.”

“Here,” Shay murmured and slid her top drawer open.She grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and tossed them to her.“They’re probably not the right size, but they’ll get you home.”

“Thank you.”

They got dressed in comfortable silence, the buttons on Delphine’s shirt requiring a lot of attention and Shay’s robe belt being wily.They finished at the same time and looked up at each other.Shay smiled, not ready for her to go but knowing that they had to part. If only for now. 

Delphine walked over to her.The height difference was intoxicating to begin with but now Delphine had her shoes on and it was even more pronounced.Shay craned her neck to look at her with a grin.Delphine cupped her cheeks and she shuddered.

“Shay, I… I want to thank you.”

Delphine’s serious tone made her eyebrows together, her grin fading.“For what?”

Delphine let her hands fall away from her face.Shay reached out and held them in her own.

“For being so understanding and kind.”

Shay couldn’t restrain a surprised laugh before it bubbled up.“Why do you say that?”

Delphine’s shoulders rose uncomfortably high, almost to her ears, and said, “This was my first time.You could’ve been short with me or impatient, but you let me take my time.I never felt rushed and I felt completely ready when we walked through your door last night.I knew I could stop at any time and you wouldn’t be mad.”She paused and stroked the back of Shay’s hands.“This could have been a very bad experience for me, but you made it so it wasn’t.”She smiled, “So thank you.”

Shay’s heart clenched in a strange mixture of pride and sadness.On the one hand, Delphine had had a great time and a wholly positive experience.On the other, she had had enough negative experiences to appreciate and articulate thanks when she didn’t.

“I didn’t even do anything special,” she lamented.If she had known, she would’ve been even more careful.

Delphine shook her head and smiled.“You didn’t have to.That’s just who you are.”

Shay smiled and ducked her head.She took pride in being kind and understanding, making a conscious effort to be.It was strange having someone acknowledge it.She rolled onto her toes and kissed her, soft and lingering.

“You should really go home.You reek of sex,” Shay teased, trying to change the subject.

Delphine laughed.“Okay.  But for the record, that's your fault.”

Shay laughed.  "I seem to recall you enjoying it very much."

They went to the door.Delphine left with promises of ‘I’ll see you soon.’ 

Shay made it to work only fifteen minutes late.Over lunch she found out that Delphine had been forty-five minutes late but was reassured that it was totally worth it.And that it was her first offense, actually the first time she hadn’t been early, so she was fine.

When she left work that day she had a text waiting for her that made her heart flutter with anticipation.Dating Delphine was going to be amazing.She giggled giddily in the break room, not even caring if someone heard.

**Delphine <3 Cormier: Is it presumptuous if I bring an overnight bag the next time we see each other?**


End file.
